


Losing It

by JustinStar, RigorMorton



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Tate, Boys Kissing, Choking, Crossover Pairings, Disturbing Themes, Drug Use, First Time, Frottage, Ghosts, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Inappropriate Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychopaths In Love, References To Columbine Shooting, References To Terrorism, Sexual Experimentation, Top Jerome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinStar/pseuds/JustinStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tate Langdon is an antisocial, loner. He has no friends and doesn't really talk to anyone, except of course the spirits that haunt his house. But things are about to change for the psychopathic teen, when he meets the new kid at school.Jerome Valeska, a flamboyant extrovert who's every bit as crazy as him, just in a different way.</p><p>The two strike up a friendship immediately when they realize their minds are equally dark and twisted. A match made in Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an RP I did with Justin Star. All Justin's idea. I'm grateful to be a part of it. I really love these two together. I play the part of Jerome and Justin is Tate. This has been a blast and I hope you guys like it.

Tate Langdon is a wallflower. He is one to watch people - to know the ones around him, but stay truly hidden - invisible. Being a wallflower, he knows when something is out of place. Something or someone is new. And that's just what today is. 

He walks the halls of the school, clasping tightly to the straps of his back pack, looking ahead like he always does, trying not to make eye contact with the other kids, when something or someone catches his eye.

He stops dead in his tracks, turning around to see the new kid, everyone's been talking about, struggling to open his locker. 

School isn't even half over and there's already talk about this Jerome kid. He has Tate's curiosity sparked. He watches the tall red head, taking a moment to study him. He already stands out in a crowd with his pomaded greaser hair and his tight black skinny jeans.

The normally quiet Tate, somehow musters the courage to approach the ginger haired stranger. He leans up against the locker doors, smiling nervously.  
"If you bang your fist against it twice, it opens. I had it last year." Tate chuckles. "You must be him. The new guy everybody is goin' apeshit over."

Jerome cocks a brow, looking at the blonde stranger sideways. Tate is the first male, besides the teachers, to talk to him today. "Apeshit? Over, moi? Hmm. Sounds about right, I guess." He shrugs, grinning cockily. "And you are?" 

Tate can't help but smirk again, offering a hand. "Hi. I'm Tate. Most silent psychopath you'll ever meet." He jokes. "And you are? Besides the new guy? Jerome, right? Already got a reputation, here." He smiles.

The psychopath remark, instantly has Jerome's attention. He looks at the other boy through squinted eyes, studying him. Tate does indeed, seem different than the other boys at school - those lame ass jocks and nerdy mathletes were already cramping his style. This kid is different. He can't quite put his finger on it, but it's there. 

"Yes, I'm Jerome. Psychopath, you say? I've been referred to as such, but I like to think I'm more of a sociopath, but then again, I'm no shrink." He grins widely, resting his back on the locker, crossing his arms.

 

"Oh, you're crazy too? Takes one to know one, so they say. Pleasure to meet you, Jerome."

 

"Likewise, but I'm not crazy.…. I'm free." Jerome grabs hold of the hand extended to him and gives Tate a wink. "So tell me… What exactly are they saying about me?"

Tate shrugs, looking the ginger kid up and down. He is definitely not from here. But, Tate looks like he isn't either. They'd get along great.  
"Well, the guys are asking who the new fag is, the girls are asking if you're single, and I'm asking what possessed you to want to move to this shithole?" He smirks. "And, if I could show you to your fourth period? You need a friend?"

 

"Well, I can see the guys are already jealous, so I must be doing something right. I'd like to see them say that to my face. As far as the girls go… I haven't seen any so far that have blown me away." He rolls his eyes. "Although, I did see a teacher that was pretty hot. Not one of mine unfortunately." He says with a shrug. 

"You haven't done anything yet. Probably just how you look. I get the same shit for wearing Nirvana and trench coats most of the time, even though I keep to myself." Tate smiles.

Jerome's locker opens up with a couple bangs from his fist, just like Tate said it would, and he retrieves a few of his books. "I didn't want to move here. I had no choice. Anyway.. you can walk me to class. Would you like to carry my books for me too, big boy?" Jerome teases.

Tate takes Jerome's books into his hands, without hesitation. "Where'd you move from? And why? If I can ask?" 

Jerome's surprised the other boy actually took his books. He was being a total smartass. He's not complaining though. "I actually traveled with the circus most my life. Hard to say where I'm from. My mom was a snake dancer, but she's not getting any younger, so she finally hung up her hat, and we settled here." He shrugs. 

"You're a circus guy? Were you at Elsa Mars' Cabinet of Curiosities? That's the circus I know of. The good one, at least. I've done some research here and there. What was your role?" 

"I traveled with Haley's Circus. I specialized in knife throwing, shooting things off people's heads and magic tricks. I'm actually a really amazing shot. Been doing it since I was a small child. It was pretty fun, but I'm glad to have a more steady living situation."

Jerome seems like an amazing guy. Tate can't help but let his jaw drop a bit as he listened to Jerome speak of his skills. "Will you show me sometime? I'm awfully interested, sincerely." He chuckles.

Jerome can't help but notice how interested Tate seems about him. It's not really a bad thing, just has Jerome feeling curious. He'd have to get to know this boy better. Find out what his story was. Perhaps at lunch. 

"Sure." Jerome shrugs. "I'll show you sometime after school. Whenever's good for you. We can't go to my house though. My mom's a drunk and a bitch, just FYI. Although, if she has a date, which knowing her, is probably in the very near future, then we could hang out there."

Jerome knows there's no chance of his drunk ass mom, not humiliating him. It's a guarantee. He needs at least one friend at this school.

"I'm free this afternoon. After school. Or after this period. So, let's make a plan. And my mom is a cocksucker too. But my house is haunted so she isn't there real often." He smiles. 

Jerome's eyes grow wide as he turns to look at the blonde next to him. "I'm sorry… Your house is haunted?" He asks, making a major 'what the fuck' face. He shakes his head, figuring the other kid is messing with him.

Tate nods and grabs Jerome's schedule looking to where he's walking the other. "English, Reynolds. I have the same class right now. Grab a seat with me, unless you wanna sit with the fag bashers and ditzo-blondes. No judgement here."

 

"Fuck no. Those idiots are definitely not my thing." Jerome shakes his head. "I'll take you up on that offer. You know, I keep to myself most of the time too. Unless of course you piss me off. 

Tate smiles as the other follows him, taking him upstairs to the English room. "I'll try not to piss you off, then."

Tate wants to know him. He's attracted to the other and he doesn't know why. But he wants to hear more. Learn about him.

The two teens walk into English class. Tate takes a seat in the back row, nodding to a desk next to him, for his new friend to sit down.

Jerome sits down next to the blonde, and takes a quick glance around the room. He rolls his eyes at the cliches he's surrounded by - jocks, cheerleaders and a handful of geeks. He thanks his lucky stars, there's a guy like Tate around. A guy a little more like him than these wankers.

Tate watches him as he looks around the room. "Welcome to Hell. I say we skip after this period, if you want." He chuckles. "What do you say? I'll buy you lunch, even. Or make you something at my house."

"I'm definitely down to ditch, and I have got to see this.." Jerome uses air quotes. "Haunted house of yours."

Tate knows he's caught the others attention. "Alright. Maybe the ghosts will come out and play, today." He shrugs. "I live in Murder House. Do you know where or what that is?" He asks.

"Umm, never heard of it, but I'm digging the name. You're gonna have to fill me in on the way there. I gotta hear this." 

Jerome is officially intrigued. He appreciates how crazy it is that at a huge school like this, he and Tate managed to find each other. Two outcasts, both considered creepy and strange by most, end up meeting each other almost immediately… Pretty crazy.

"You've never heard of Murder House? Another reason people don't really like me. Maybe if I can talk her into it, you can meet Nora. She's the actual lady of the house. I'll fill you in later." He nods.

Tate can't help but feel attracted to the pretty ginger. Pretty is truly the best way to describe him. Jerome is just as strange as he his, and he loves that. Its refreshing after being the only kid in school like this, like he had been, for a while. And, this was probably the most he'd talked in a day ever. 

Jerome shifts in his seat. Something about the way Tate looks at him, makes him a tad nervous. Not really in a bad way, just different than any other guy has. 

"Nope. I didn't have internet access till I got my phone a couple days ago. I might as well have been living under a rock my whole life." Jerome chuckles. "Lady of the house, you say? Interesting…. Sounds good to me."

"Just wait until we get there. You'll love it. It seems right up your alley. Just, uh, don't judge. I kinda love Cobain. So my room is full of Cobain stuff." He blushes lightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tate smiles, biting his bottom lip as the two cute red head follows him down the street, on the way to his house. Jerome is so cute and he's agreed to go home with him, although he probably has no clue that Tate's crushing on him. "So, do I get to hear your story?" He asks.

Jerome smirks. "Curiosity killed the cat, my friend. I prefer to leave a little mystery. But..hang around me long enough, and you'll find out."

It's in Jerome's nature to toy with people. Keep them guessing. Tate will learn this about his new friend. Although, he does appreciate someone taking interest in his life. His mom certainly doesn't.

"Oh, cmon. That's not fair. I've told you a bit about me. But, its your life. You'll talk when you're ready, I suppose." Tate shrugs."What do you think of the school so far? Was it everything you've always wanted?" He teases. His school was the cliche school from one of his favorite films, Heathers. It was fucked up. In more ways than one.

"Um… I think it's full of a bunch of pretentious assholes. I feel like I'm in a bad episode of 90210." Jerome snorts, his accurate joke eliciting a laugh from the other boy.

Jerome places a hand to Tate's shoulder. "I'm just glad I'm not the only creepy kid." He gives the other boy a wink.

Tate lightly blushes at the red head's touch, before nudging him to turn down the sidewalk with him, when they approach Tate's house. The biggest and creepiest in the neighborhood. "What, are you trying to say I'm creepy?" He teases. "This is it. Home sweet home."

Jerome looks up at the house. It's like something out of one of those Facebook memes, that say 'would you stay here overnight for a million dollars.'

"Yes. You are creepy, and your house really isn't helping your case any." Jerome laughs. However.. Creepy's not a bad thing, my friend." 

"Its a really nice house, though. Come on. Come inside." Tate says, opening the door and holding it for the other. "Please, make yourself at home. If you'd like, I can get the maid to get you a drink?"

Jerome steps inside, eyes immediately wandering. "You have a maid? No way." He laughs maniacally. "Wow. You are definitely not your typical rich boy. Well.. I mean having a maid is typical, but you're not a snooty jock, is what I mean." Jerome shakes his head, feeling like he's even confusing his self. "It's a compliment. Anyway, you gonna show me your room?"

Tate can't wipe off the gigantic grin that appears on his face. "Thanks for the compliment, then." He chuckles, and nods. "Why is it that in every single first time to a friends house, the first thing they ask is to see a bedroom? Don't you find that odd? I've got a basement where the builder of this house killed people, and you want to see a Nirvana room?" 

Jerome puts his hand to his heart - eyes wide with excitement. "A guy killed someone in your basement? Yeah, I'm gonna have to see that sometime before I leave." This Tate kid, is even cooler than he thought. 

He starts to follow the boy up the stairs. "Just exactly how many other boys are asking to see your room?" Jerome asks teasingly, nudging Tate with his elbow. He's just being Jerome - always making jokes and giving people a hard time, but he has no clue, the kid he's teasing actually likes boys.…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might as well give y'al chapter two since it's edited and ready to go.

Jerome follows Tate into the room, his eyes immediately scanning his surroundings. There's books and cassettes all over, Nirvana and Cobain posters and dead roses hanging from the ceiling, photos of Tate's siblings, and a large black bed in the middle of everything. There's also a mirror and straw on his bedside table, along with a bong and bottle of Jack. He suddenly has a new respect for this kid.

"This is it. Welcome to the land of Tate." Tate chuckles. "As far as how many boys? Honestly, you're the first to say yes. I've never exactly had someone over before. Must be my creepiness." He smiles, a sadness evident in his eyes.

"Well, I'm honored to be your first." Jerome smiles cheekily.

Tate moves to the bottle of whiskey and holds it out to Jerome. "Care for a drink?" Near the bottle sits a packet of cocaine, a razor blade for cutting it, and another stained with red.

Jerome's mouth falls open, as he stares down at the table. 'Who the fuck is this kid?' He takes the bottle from Tate and throws an arm around him. "Tate… I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He takes a big swig of the whiskey, feeling the burn hit the back of his throat.

Tate laughs. That sounds pretty damned good. He doesn't know anything about Jerome, but he kinda likes it that way. No bullshit. No drama. Just chilling, Drinking whiskey and hanging out. "Yeah? I think so too. Thanks for moving here and giving me someone to talk to." He takes the bottle back, taking a long swig of it and sighing. "That shit's good after a day in hell, I mean… school.

"Well, thanks for rescuing me from the norm." Jerome chuckles. "Football games and group trips to the mall, aren't exactly my thing." 

You smoke?" Tate asks, packing the bong and looking at Jerome.

 

Jerome looks down at the bong with a smirk. "Not regularly, but I do today." He says, wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

Tate laughs and hands the Bong to the other. "You know how to use one, right? Water probably needs to be changed. But I can do that later." 

The ginger teen leans over, elbows on his knees. "If you don't mind me asking, how come you don't have a girl? I assume you don't because you said I'm the first one you've brought here. It's just that, girls usually dig the whole, loner bad boy thing you've got going on. Especially the ones with the rich daddies."

 

"Well, I'm not rich from my daddy. Daddy dearest is actually nowhere to be found. And Larry is too much of a pussy to say no to whatever my mother from hell wants. Also…. I'm not really into girls." Tate mutters the last part, handing the other the bong and lighter, taking another swig of whiskey.

 

Jerome's eyes grow wide as saucers as he takes the bong from the other boy. Not only did he bring up Tate's dad, that apparently was no longer in the picture, but he'd been teasing the kid with low key gay jokes, all day. Shit.. He's officially put his foot in his mouth.

"I… I'm sorry, about your dad." Jerome makes that, 'oh my God, what have I done' face.

"And sorry about anything I've said today that may be considered… insensitive." Jerome clears his throat, nervously. "I… Would have never guessed." He throws his hands up. "Not that there's anything wrong with that." He quickly places his lips to the bong, taking a big hit to calm his nerves.

 

Tate can't help but smile at the other's eyes. He must've thought Tate gave a shit. "Why are you sorry? You didn't bang my mom and leave, didja?" He asks and shrugs. "Hey. Dude. I don't care. Seriously. I'm not offended easily. I don't really talk about it, so consider yourself fortunate to be that trusted. Don't fuck it up. And also, don't even think that its gonna be that cliche 'I'm gonna make my straight friend gay' scenerio. I respect those who respect me." Tate grabs the bong back, taking a long hit from it, trying to both cloud and clear his mind.

Jerome laughs, instantly feeling more at ease. "I'm not worried about you trying to turn to me. Honestly, I always had this theory that everyone's a little bit gay. Like, you can say you're straight all you want, but there's an exception to every rule. There's always that one person that secretly, you'd go gay for. Most just won't admit it. I don't know, maybe I'm just crazy." He shrugs. "Oh, and for future reference, don't leave me alone with your mom." Jerome teases.

"Oh? Yeah hell no. She'd pounce right onto you and I'm not game for calling you Daddy." Tate laughs.

Jerome smirks and chuckles to himself. He's refraining from making a comment about Tate calling him Daddy.

"Same theory." Tate nods. "Though its been scientifically proven that everyone is a bit bisexual. It's a real thing that most people don't want to admit. But its real." He chuckles, passing the bong back.

"Really? So I was right?" He playfully swats Tate's arm with the back of his hand. "I knew it." 

"Ya know, you're cool, Jerome. You're fucking insane, and I love that. If there was more people like you in the world, it'd be a more fun world. That sounds stupid." He snorts.

Jerome clears his throat and takes another toke. "You're more insane than me, and I didn't think that was possible." He blows out the smoke and coughs.

"I'm more insane than you? How so?" Tate asks smirking. He knows what Jerome is talking about. But he won't bring it up. Not his place to. 

"Well…" Jerome starts. "You actually sleep in this house. I don't know if I could do that, and I'm not even gonna ask about the bloody razor blade." He shakes his head.

"One for coke, one for me." Tate says, shrugging off his coat and letting the other sees his scars on his wrists. 

Jerome reaches out and runs his fingers over the other boy's scars, eying them curiously. "You shouldn't do that to yourself, man. Not to sound like your mom, or anything.

"You think that sounds like my mom? You actually give a shit. She doesn't want me to do it because it makes HER look bad. Her golden child is fucked up. Call the reporters." Tate scoffs. 

Jerome may be high, but he still gets what Tate is saying. His mom isn't winning any mother of the year awards either. "Seems like we both have shitty moms and absent dads. Cheers." He says sarcastically, lifting up the whiskey bottle before taking a sip. 

Tate bursts out in a fit of giggles at the cheers, nodding. "No dad and a shitty mom on your end, too?" He asks, before taking the whiskey after him and taking a swig. "Anyway…" Tate changes the subject. "You mentioned everyone is gay for at least one person. So now I must know…who would you go gay for? I have a girl crush, and no, not Courtney Love."

"Courtney Love." Jerome throws his head back and slaps his knee, laughing. "You kill me. "Um… "I'd have to say, Michael Shannon. Up until I saw him in Bug, I swore I was straight as they come. I don't know, he's just so creepy and weird with those big, bug eyes and his strange mannerisms. It's highly attractive." Jerome finds himself blushing at the other question and making him blush is not easy. 

 

"So is that what it takes? Bug eyes and creepy mannerisms? I'll have to remember that."Tate mutters - his own high starting to hit him. 

Jerome clears his throat, and blushes just a tad more. Tate is flirting with him and he's too high to wrap his head around it. "So who's your girl crush?"

"Rose McGowen from Jawbreaker and Scream and all that. You see her in Grindhouse, Planet Terror?" He asks. whistling and shaking his head. "Marilyn Manson had no clue what he had." He laughs.

"Ooh, good one. Rose is smokin and Planet Terror is my second favorite zombie film. Next to Dead Alive, of course."

"Yeah. Both are good. Planet Terror is just the right amount of comedy and vulgarity to counteract the gore and sex." Tate says. "So, uh, how high are you right now?"

"High enough, that literally everything is funny. This is some good shit." Jerome continues to giggle.

"Forgive me, if I'm out of line, for asking this, I'm really stoned right now, and hopefully you're too stoned to be offended, but… Have you actually ever…you know…with a guy? God, I feel like I'm being one of those stereotypical straight guys right now. I'm not, but I sound like one." Jerome snorts. "You don't really have to answer that. I'm just being stupid."

 

Tate looks at him, before he's getting close so Jerome will understand. "You. Cannot. Offend. Me." He says in his face, before backing off to where he's sitting on his bed, patting the other side for Jerome to sit. "What don't you get? You're the first guy that's ever been in my room and nobody, but you, now, talks to me at school. I'm not exactly a gay vacation spot in LA. I'm pretty virgin as they get." He shrugs. "Keep asking questions. I'm an open book. How are you supposed to learn if you don't ask, ya know?"

Jerome manages to turn a brighter shade of red than he had previously. He sits down next to the other boy. "Well… I suppose the signs were there, but…you just don't look like you would still be a virgin. I don't know." He shrugs, still giggling from his high. "I'm glad you have a good sense of humor though. You kinda have to, to hang around me." He snatches the bottle out of Tate's hand, playfully and takes a swig. "I'm a virgin too, if we're being honest here. Contrary to popular belief, the circus is not the best place to meet girls. Not to mention, I lived in a tiny trailer with my mom, so there's that." He shrugs.

"I don't look like a virgin? How's that? Oooooh, Jerome, are you trying to say I'm too attractive to be a virgin? same goes for you though." Tate smiles at the red head. 

Jerome laughs hysterically. "If you want to word it that way. I was gonna say you look like you wouldn't have a hard time finding dates, but tomato tomahto I guess." He shakes his head. 

Tate turns bright red but shrugs. He could handle it. "Thanks. That's, uh, nice?" He replies like a question.

Tate finds himself staring at the beautiful red head. He's just so damn handsome and cool as shit. He's real. The shy blonde is not sure what comes over him…the weed, the whiskey? Maybe both. But he feels brave. 

"Can I do something stupid, weird, and you'll probably punch me for? But I'm too crossfaded to even care?" Tate asks.

 

The 'you'll punch me' comment catches Jerome's curiosity. "Hmmm." He cocks a curious brow. "Something, I'll punch you for? Ha, umm… Sure."

 

On Jerome's go, he loads up another small bowl, scooting closer to the red head and taking a long hit of the bong, before placing a hand on the back of the other's neck as he brings his lips to his, exhaling the smoke into Jerome's mouth.

 

Jerome's stomach jumps up into his chest. Another boy's lips were on his. Not something he saw coming. He sucks in the smoke, deeply. He could use a hit about now, so when in….. rome. He parts lips and turns his head to the side, exhaling the smoke and coughing.

Tate quickly pulls away and scoots back in case the other decides to strike. He's afraid, now. His biggest fear is rejection, and his heart is racing as he realizes what he's done.

Jerome presses his lips together nervously. "Well… I'm not gonna punch you." He's still unsure if it was an actual kiss, or just a shotgun. A shotgun with an ulterior motive perhaps? "Umm…"he chuckles nervously. "Before I react, cause I'm not sure how to...was that a kiss?" He feels awfully weird asking that, but he's not about to make a fool of himself.

Tate can't help but grab the bottle of whiskey and take a long, long, long swig. He needs it right now. And then Jerome is talking, making him blink. Was it... Okay?

Tate shrugs, looking to his own lap. "I don't know what it was. I just... Wanted to do that. So I did it. It could be a kiss, if you want it to be that. Or, just a shotgun between bros." He says, a slow grin appearing on his face before he's laughing loudly. "Yeah. A kiss or a brogun. Shotbro. I don't know. Whatever."

Jerome bursts out laughing. "A brogun? Oh, my God I'm dying." He holds his stomach, laughing.

 

before giving an awkward pause. "Maybe you should try it again, but without the bong hit this time."

"Brogun." He repeats, as he looks at Jerome, raising an eyebrow. The other teen doesn't know about his fear, yet. He will, later. Just... He locks eyes with Jerome, and then he's crawling back over to him, inching closer - his lips pressing softly to the other's. Actually kissing him this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut coming really soon ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some smut for ya ;)

Jerome leans into the kiss opening his mouth, letting Tate's tongue inside. The other boy's lips are soft and his tongue tastes of weed and whiskey. Not necessarily a bad thing. Before he knows it, his hand is wrapping around Tate's neck.

 

Jerome was always unsure of his sexuality. He was so inexperienced it was hard to know. All he knows is, he does like girls, but he also likes Michael Shannon and he's never been repulsed by the thought of kissing a guy. He supposes, he'd have to try it to know if he likes it. 

So far, a tongue in the mouth, feels a lot less gross than Jerome always thought it would. It actually doesn't feel gross at all. The other boy's tongue is warm and wet - kind of sweet from the liquor. It's all much different than he imagined.

 

Tate knows he likes boys. Knows that boys are strong and hard to break - they make him feel safe. He certainly likes the thought of being with a boy - this red haired boy in particular.

His tongue explores the other's mouth, tasting the same pot and liquor Jerome tasted on him. He likes it, and releases a soft moan as the other's hand holds his neck tightly. 

 

Because of his mom being such a whore, Jerome was a late bloomer, sexually. At sixteen, when all the other boys were out skirt chasing, he was at home watching horror movies or practicing his aim. So he was always unsure of what kissing or any other physical activity would be like. Not sure if it would suit his fancy. So far, it's kind of nice.

Not to mention the naughty aspect of it all…kissing a boy ( who he just met) in his room, with his mom or brother possibly walking in. And Jerome's mom…oh she'd shit and fall back in it if she saw this, and that's certainly not a turn off. It feels like they're doing something they're not supposed to. It's kinda hot, and he finds himself tugging on the other boy's blonde locks, starting to bite down on his bottom lip. Jerome always was a feisty one.

Tate's in ecstasy. He's never kissed a boy. Licked and explored someone else's mouth. He didn't think he would ever get this opportunity, because he's a freak. An absolute freak. But here he is, kissing someone who was so much like him, it makes his head spin. 

He can't help but moan lightly when the other bites on his lower lip, and Tate is begging for more silently. Wanting the other to pull his hair, bite and mark him all over, wants to play and try everything all at once, and its too much and it isn't enough. Too slow.

His hands are smoothing down the others chest, not caring, just feeling. He's walking the line to see how far he can go before slipping. He's being greedy. He doesn't care. 

Jerome swallows hard, feeling the other boy's hands starting to roam. He's nervous, which Jerome rarely gets but it's oddly comforting knowing Tate is just as inexperienced as him. It takes a lot of the pressure off.

Tate can feel the other is nervous, and he doesn't care. He keeps pushing, pulling, taking him closer.   
He falls back against black pillows, pulling Jerome on top of him.

Their groins touch when Jerome body crashes down on Tate's and the ginger feels the tingle of his cock springing to life. He feels a little self conscious about it. He shouldn't, they were already kissing, so it's not as if it's one sided, but he's never gotten hard in front of anyone before. His face flushes with red. 

Although, Tate's growing aggression causes the red head to be more aggressive as well. His hands move up under the blonde's shirt, squeezing his hips - his fingers grazing the elastic of Tate's boxers, poking up from his jeans.

Tate of course, can't help but grin when he's feeling the others cock, and then he's turning red with him, kissing his lips again. 

Jerome quickly pulls his shirt off and tosses it - an attempt to break the awkward tension. 

Tate's eyes widen at the others shirtless torso. "Goddamn. All mine to play with?" He asks, a hand smoothing down his chest, before moving to take his own shirt off, gesturing for the other to come closer. "Get over here, maniac." He whispers with a smirk.

"Maniac… I like it." Jerome leans down and gives the other boy a quick, rough peck. "Is anybody else here? I just need to know if I need to be using my inside voice." He chuckles.

Tate laughs. "No. Constance and Larry are out. And everyone else here is dead. They stay away from my room because I tell them to. There's nobody else on this floor. Go ahead."

"Dead…well that's…comforting." Jerome laughs nervously. He scoots down a little farther sitting directly on Tate's groin, and rocks his hips lightly, creating some friction. 

He bites his lip, frotting against the other boy beneath him. It feels oddly satisfying. More than he thought it would.

Tate whimpers at the more than average size bulge, rubbing against his, conjuring up his own arousal. "Damn, you're beautiful." He says, fingertips roaming over the others chest. He can't believe this is happening. "Jerome..." He mutters, unable to do anything but chant the others name between whimpers like a prayer. "I wanna mark you up all over. Stake my claim."

Jerome smirks as his fingers start to unfasten the clasp on Tate's jeans. He slips the fly down and leans all the way down, turning his head to the side - exposing his neck to the other boy. "Go for it." He says, tugging lightly on the hips of Tate's pants.

Tate bites his bottom lip, looking up at the other, and raising his hips for the other to help him out, growling and moving to bite the others neck, sucking a large mark onto the pale skin.

Jerome shudders when the blonde's teeth, sink into his pale sensitive flesh. A stinging sensation, with a hint of euphoria. It hurts so good.

He hooks his fingers into Tate's pants and boxers, pulling them down and discarding them quickly. He takes a quick peek of the now naked blonde, without staring. The kid has quite a body on him. Jerome's impressed. 

He unbuttons his own pants, relieving some of the pressure off his aching cock. He's unsure, exactly where this is leading, so he's just kind of winging it.

Tate keeps sucking on Jerome's neck, leaving a mark on both sides. "Now everybody will know you're mine. You're marked." He grins. 

Jerome gets up for a moment. "The girls at school are gonna have to just get over it, I guess." He grins cockily as he wiggles out of his jeans. He's in pretty good shape, but he's still never been naked in front of anyone before. It's still an odd feeling. 

Tate looks at Jerome as he strips down, eyes widening as he licks his lips subconsciously, looking him up and down. "Whoa. You're... Wow." He chuckles.

The ginger teen hops back into the bed and on top of Tate quickly, trying not to just stand there on display. 

Their body's pressing together with no clothes in the way, is a whole new sensation. The warmth radiating from the boy underneath him feels good against his bare skin. He steals the other boy's lips once more.

Tate grins. Oh, how he likes this guy already. He feels so damned connected to Jerome. So Fascinated. He loves the feeling he has around him. Like someone gives a shit.

He feels warm, as he kisses Jerome again. Kisses him until he can't breathe, pulling the other's face into his neck. "Make me yours." He mutters.

Jerome gulps, wrapping his hand around Tate's cock. He's never touched one, other than his own, but knowing what to do with it, isn't rocket science. He brings his hand up to the head, and moves it back down again, picking up speed with every stroke - swiping his thumb over the slit every time his tight fist reaches the top. The fleshy weight in his hand is strangely pleasant and his erection somehow becomes even harder.

Tate opens his mouth in a silent moan, the other's fingers already working magic for his throbbing erection. "Just.. Just like that..." He mutters. 

Jerome's unsure of what to do next. Of course he knows, what sex requires, but he's nervous and not sure if there's a line drawn here. "Um… I just need to make sure what you want me to do, because I don't want to do anything I'm not supposed to, but I also, don't want to not do what you want me to and come off as a pussy." He can't help but laugh just a bit at his own painfully awkward self.

"I... I don't know how far you think we should go. We can always, uh, stick with easy stuff for now? Work our way up?" 'If we last that long', Tate wants to add. And he hopes that they last that long. "I like you a lot, Jerome. Not just because your hand is on my cock, either."

Jerome laughs. "I like you too and not just cause your cock is in my hand." He can barely get the sentence out with a straight face. "You're funny. I dig it. He places a quick kiss to the blonde's lips. "I'll go as far as you want me to. As long as I'm somehow rid of this throbbing hard on, some way or another, you'll hear no complaints from me." 

"Oh shut up." The blonde laughs and moves to kiss the other again. "Yeah. I getcha. I don't plan on coming and going. Especially since this whole thing started because of me. I'll make your throbbing stop." He grins wide. 

"Oh, I had all the faith in the world you wouldn't leave me hanging. I was just letting you know, that I don't care how it's accomplished." Jerome laughs.

He gasps lightly when Tate's warm hand wraps around his cock, stroking him nicely - better than when he does it himself. He thought it would feel pretty much the same, but it doesn't. It's so much better.

Jerome scoots off of the other boy, lying next to him instead, giving both better access. He removes his hand for a moment, letting saliva drip down onto his palm, before gripping back onto Tate's cock - sliding his slicked up hand up and down it with ease. He feels the warm flesh pulsate in his palm - a sign he's doing well.

Tate feels the other pull away, and he's almost hurt, until he feels wet all over his cock. And then he realizes Jerome is really getting into this. And it feels really fucking good.

He does the same, wetting the others cock, stroking up and down, thumbing across the slit. "Fuck, Jerome. Fuck!!" He mutters out. He could get used to this, but he doesn't want to. He doesn't know if he'll get this again, and if he does, at what price?

Jerome's never heard anyone moan for him before. It's incredibly arousing, hearing someone say his name like that - being praised for a skill he didn't know he had.

He buries his face in the crook of Tate's neck, taking in his scent as that wicked, slick hand works him so good. His free hand digs into the other boy's shoulder, his mouth releasing short breathy gasps, in between the mutterings of "oh god" and "fuck". 

Jerome's so turned on, he feels he might die. His animal like urge is rearing it's head, making him aggressive and greedy. It's as if his sexuality is making up for lost time. 

He moves his hand from Tate's shoulder to the back of his head, tugging the other boy's hair, forcing his head back roughly as his hand picks up speed - stroking the blonde fast and hard.

Tate feels the other start to grip his hair, and he's moaning louder now, whimpering and moving to stroke the other at just that fast of a speed. "Goddamn. That feels good. Be rough. I don't care. Make me yours." He says in between strokes, moans, whimpers.

He keeps moaning, whimpering for the other. Wanting him to come. Wanting to be his. Just his. And wanting the other to be his own. He doesn't want to share, doesn't want the other to leave, doesn't want this moment to end.

 

Jerome smirks. He likes the other's enthusiasm. He hops back on top of Tate, frotting against him roughly. He leans down and starts biting down on the other boy's collarbone, panting and thrusting up against his cock. "Fuck." He mutters as his hand takes hold of Tate's throat, squeezing a tad, not trying to actually stop his breathing. Applying just enough pressure to satisfy his urge and hopefully bring some pleasure to the other boy.

Tate likes the choking. It turns him on, being manhandled by the ginger. He didn't even know he had this kink until now. He'd never felt this. He puts a hand on the others, scratching his arm hard, closing his eyes. "Jerome... Close!!" He mutters.

Jerome licks his lips and squeezes just a bit tighter. It appears the other boy likes it and he realizes he's liking this kid more and more. He's always had a dominant and low key, violent nature about him, and he feels blessed that he found someone who's into it.

Tate clawing his arm, provides just the right amount of pain/pleasure to push him closer to the edge. That familiar warmth pools in his lower stomach, sending a tingle to his balls that quickly spreads throughout his groin, making his cock spasm and spill hot ropes of cum onto the other boy underneath him - his free hand clinging tightly to the sheets as he rides it out.

The hot liquid flowing onto his stomach - sinking into his belly button, is too much for Tate and the red head's hand closing in tighter around his neck, doesn't hurt either. He's quickly hit with the burn of his own orgasm, spurting onto Jerome's torso - some of his cum running back down his own cock.

Jerome pants out a moan feeling hot sticky liquid on his skin. It's a bigger turn on than he'd expected.

Tate pulls the other's hand off of his throat to grasp a breath, color returning to his face."God Jerome... So good..." He says, pulling the ginger closer. That was a thousand times better than any orgasm he'd given himself. "You should stay the night." He smiles nervously.

Jerome lies still for a moment catching his breath. Both boys are sticky with sweat and neither seems to mind."Indeed. You're a good sport, kid." He runs a hand through the other's blonde locks. "Hmm, stay the night? My mom would hate that, so.. Yes." He laughs. "You got any smokes?" 

Tate grins and laughs, nodding and moving to grab his pack and a lighter. "Here." He says, giving him a cigarette and taking one for himself. "Yay. Thank god you are. I don't think I could get through the night if you left. But um, what uh, actually never mind." He says, before taking a drag if his cigarette. He wants to ask what they are. But he can't bring himself to. Fear of rejection.

Jerome takes one out and slips it in between his lips. He lights it up, inhaling deeply, feeling that sweet nicotine fill his lungs. "Ya know, I never had sleepovers as a kid. Never shared my bed with anyone. Not even a teddy bear." He laughs, taking another drag. He blows out a large cloud of smoke.

"Well, now you can share the bed with a guy that made you come." Tate laughs and looks at the other. "I think if you had a teddy bear, it was probably decapitated and bloody."

"Ha! I probably would've decapitated my teddy bear. Good call." He takes another drag. "And sharing a bed with someone that makes you come is definitely not a bad start." Jerome playfully musses the other boy's hair. 

"It isn't a bad start at all." Tate says, as he scrunches his face at the other playing with his hair."I uh, not that I care, but what does this make us? Labels don't matter. We can be fuck buddies or whatever. I'm just curious." He shrugs, trying to hide his true feelings. He's scared of what the other will say. Terrified actually.

"Um.. I don't know. I've never been in this situation before. What I do know is, I will definitely call." Jerome laughs nervously. I'm guessing we'll be seeing a lot of each other from here on out, if you can put up with my psychotic ass, that is." He gives the other boy a wink as he inhales another puff of smoke. Jerome enjoyed himself quite a bit and is anxious to take this further.

"Oh yeah? You don't even have my number." 

"Well, I know where you live and where you go to school. Plus, I was gonna get your number. I'm a gentleman." Jerome says playfully, putting his hand to his chest.

" I can put up with your psychotic ass. As long as you can put up with mine." Tate nudges the other, playfully with his elbow. Can I tell you a secret? A stupid secret but it's really personal and will make a shit ton of sense to you? I feel like you can handle it."

"Please, do tell." The red head wiggles his eyebrows at him.

"Well… I have a serious fear of rejection. Part of the reason why it's hard for me to talk to people. Why I'm such a loner. You just seem too good to be true."

"It's by no means an irrational fear. Plus, you deserve major kudos for making a move on a stranger today. That takes balls. Right on, man." He high fives the other boy. "There's no reason to worry I'll leave. If I'm gonna be stuck in this shit hole, I'd be a damn fool not to spend my time with the one person in this town that gets me. You feel me?" 

Tate nods his head smiling. "Eh, I gave it up too easily. You didn't even buy me dinner first."

Jerome giggles. "Technically, your virginity is still in tact, so don't beat yourself up about the dinner thing." He laughs teasingly.

"You're right. We didn't do anything too major, so I guess maybe I'll just ask for a bottle of Jack, sometime." He shrugs.

"I could do a bottle of Jack. I could do dinner too." Jerome shrugs, of course meaning he wants to go all the way. It's in his nature to be forward most of the time, but he still feels nervous after his brazen comments sometimes.

"Oh you do now? I could go for that." Tate smiles.

"But if you order the lobster, you're putting out." Jerome laughs, taking his last drag, before squishing his cigarette out. "

"Oh yeah. I know. I'll get a filet mignon instead. Rare." Tate puts up a shit eating grin.

 

"Filet mignon, is the beef equivalent of lobster, I hope you know." Jerome laughs.

The blonde bites his lip, looking at the other boy through squinted eyes. Looks like Jerome's trying to get laid and Tate's certainly not opposed to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was just the beginning. Stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more. We have five more chapters written already. Check out our Tumblr blogs if you like Justin's is yourestillshit.tumblr.com and side AHS Rp Blog horrormedsandclaws.tumblr.com and mine is rigormorton32.tumblr.com and my side Jerome blog gorleska.tumblr.com


End file.
